School For the Insane and Heartsick
by Alydaly
Summary: Mathew is finally going to the same school as Alfred to start a normal life. That is until he makes a group of crazy friends, discovers that his principal is a robot, some of the students that go there are spies, and that teenage love is complicated. The hardest part? Can he really start anew if his difference is dangerous? Prucan/Frucan, USxUK, Gerita, HunAusPru triangle


2 weeks during

"I have to do what?!" yelled Mathew, but with his soft voice it came out as a squeak. They were all outside of a bar, the Royale Flush. It had bright, vivid strobe lights coming out if the building like a disco. The music was so loud that even though they were across the street, they could clearly hear Lmfao declaring their sexiness though the speakers. Every so often shrieks and laughter would pierce though the noise.

"See I told you he'd chicken-out." Said Romano sounding bored.

"Hey, if Kiku could do it, then so can my brother!" proclaimed Alfred while throwing his arm around Mathew's shoulders.

"Hahaha, I almost forgot about that. He was almost as awesome as the awesome me when I did it!"

"That's one stereotype proved right about us, Asians can dance!"

"It's always the quiet ones," remarked Ludwig knowingly looking at Kiku "so you should be fine." now directing his eyes at the Canadian.

"A-Arigato," stammered Kiku with a tomato red face, it faded as he thought "I almost passed out from nerves before I went on though." he mused. Mathew was now starting to get very nervous.

"And anyways," said Alfred lowering his voice "I have money on you so you better not wimp-out" He said this with a wicked glint in his eyes. Mathew was now very, **very** nervous.

"Uhh, Hey guys…." Matty was about to subtlety suggest that they do this "some other time" meaning never, when he was interrupted.

"Do not worry mon cher, it iz aczually quite fun"

"Speak for yourself Frog, it was the absolute most mortifying thing in my life!"

"Ahh.." sighed Francis stepping close to the brit and invading his personal space, "zat iz because you did not 'ave enough _amor._" He said purring the last word.

"Because I'm not a bloody wanker like you!" erupted Arthur as he shoved the Frenchman away from him . Francis just ran back and wrapped his arms around the struggling man's body and whispered,

"If you wish to get phyzical, zere are much better, privater places cher" he then blew in Arthur ear.

"BLODDY 'ELL!" the brit jumped a foot in he air, broke free from the perv, and ran away as fast as he could.

"My amor, were are you going?!" Francis said dramatically and chased him around their group of friends. Everyone was, at this point, used to these spectacles so they only looked briefly at the duo before resuming their previous conversations. Mathew though, not as used to random outbreaks as the others was staring at them _do they ever get tired of fighting?_

"Ve~ come on Mathew, you want to join the group don't you?" The Canadian looked away from the interesting courtship pursuit to think.

_Do I? _He thought, his life **was **a lot simpler before he meet them. _Yea, a lot boring-er too. _He was startled to realize that everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at him for his answer, and even more amazing was that they all had some degree of encouragement on their faces. Mathew had an over-whelming feeling of _something. _Growing up and previous to a few weeks ago he hadn't had many friends, but he had a feeling this is what it would feel like. He liked it. Mathew sighed with a small grin. _Seems like my life just got a whole lot crazier._

* * *

1 day before

" Dude Matty your gunna love it here! They have the best burgers in the world, not to mention the hottest chicks and dudes, and….." Mathew tuned out his overactive brother saying "uhuh" and "cool" every now and then. Even though he was talking to him over the phone he could see his brother bouncing around his dorm and making a huge mess.

He stared to think of his new school _I wonder if I'll get lost on the first day, will the teachers be mean, what if…. No, now is not the time to think about that. I had all the time to make my choice, and now I'm gunna stick to it. But what if, what if…._ "Uh… Matty, you there? Earth to Matty, Helloo~?"

"Yea, I'm here. Sorry Alfie I got a bit sidetracked thinking and once I do that you know me, I zone out and don't listen and….." Mathew started rambling which is what he often did when he was nervous or worried.

"You know," Alfred said interrupting, "you can not come if you want." His voice became more serious "You're really nervous, which you know isn't good for you, so all this is doing is stressing you out. Plus Mom and Dad would be thrilled that they don't have to worry about you so much all the time. And it would be a lot safer for you at home too."

"No I made my decision, no backing out"

"You sure?"

"Positive, I'll let you go so that you can do your homework or whatever. See you on Monday. Bye, love you"

"Shh… somebody will hear and I'll lose my rep." Alfred said whining. Mathew smiled knowing his brother was only joking

" Aw, what? I can't tell my big bro that I love him?"

"Hahaha, see you tomorrow Matty, love you. Bye" Alfred hung up and Mathew flung himself on his bed and closed his eyes. _Its gunna be a new beginning Matty. A chance to start over were I'm the same as the next guy. _

He took a big breath and looked around his room. There are clothes and trash littering the floor, his walls and every flat surface was covered in his favorite things. Rock bands-Panic! At the disco, Papa roach, Bowling for soup, Greenday etc, shows- Top Gear, Mythbusters, My Little Pony (nothing wrong with a teenage boy liking that show, **nothing!**) etc., and anything else that held his fancy. In short-a mess and typical boys room except for his bedside table, which was neat and uncluttered. The table held a few medication bottles, a button, and a family picture from when he and Alfred were 8 and the same and life was easier. He sighed at the mess. _And now on to more important problems, packing, oh joy._

* * *

6 years after

11:26-Friday December 14,2012

To: Group-high school friends

From: Alfred_Jones 

Message:

Hey just sending an email to see if everyone can make up here next week for the reunion. I know it can be hard to find time to come, with it being near Christmas and all, but it would be great if you could clear a da- aw screw the formalities. I know everyone's coming. I'm just sending this to remind you.

As if you could forget.

As if we were that lucky.


End file.
